IPHL tournament history
The IPHL community has held several tournaments. With the exception of Delicatestrader Tournament 2013, where Sober Not and Nordic Union did not participate, every IPHL tournament has been won by either SN or NU. SN and NU took 1st and 2nd place in every tournament except Winter Tournament 2012. VK League 2012 This tournament was played in April 2012. Teams *Sober Not **Jers **MisterLatinoHouse **RoN *Tigers **Mirrorboy **Mazila **Mardgon **M9(CO *Nordic Union **Erthe **Soundkilla **Hurrikaani **Pogs **MigoMipo *Nyan Team **alexander09-2 **Virus **ryan **Eternal **Rewersy *OscarLOL **KU4EROFF **7OnOff **Dr.PivO **ProroK **FuckingNewbie Round robin results Round-robin individual stats Playoffs VK Tournament 2012 This tournament started in May 2012. Teams *Sober Not **MsterLatinoHouse **ryan **Jers **SexyBeam **RoN *Tigers **Mirrorboy **alex09-2 **Mardgon **Splinter **Phantom *Nordic Union **Erthe **Soundkilla **hurrikaani **MigoMipo **allles *Nyan Team (did not play) *OscarLOL **7OnOff **KU4EROFF **Dr.PivO **ProroK **Smagold *White Tigers **Mazila **Avery **Lover *Meat Grinder **M9(CO **DROSSEL-17 **FuckingNewbie *Red Forest **Fletcher **Rewersy **Fdog **KaTaTaK Regular season results Individual stats Autumn Tournament 2012 This tournament was played in October 2012. This was the first tournament to use 4v4 teams. Previous tournaments were 3v3. Teams *Sober Not **Jers **MsterLatinoHouse **Ron **Mazila **ryan **SexyBeam *Nordic Union **Erthe **Soundkilla **allles **lover **hurrikaani **MigoMipo **Torres (Nando) **Avery **Fdog *The Oscars **Dr.PivO **KU4EROFF **Newbie **ProroK **Pogs **Eddie Newfag *Queens Park Butovo **Rewersy **Fletcher **7OnOff **egorka **grenvill **Tema **Nikro74 *Alliance **Mirrorboy **Drossel **KaTaTaK **Mardgon **alex09-2 **M9(CO **ronaldo **Splinter Round robin Regular season stats Playoffs Winter Tournament 2012 This tournament was a pure playoff tournament. No regular season/round-robin stage were played. It was held in December 2012. Teams *Sober Not **Jers **MsterLatinoHouse **ryan **Mazila **RoN **SexyBeam *Nordic Union **Erthe **Soundkilla **allles **lover **MigoMipo **Avery *The Oscars **Dr.PivO **KU4EROFF **Newbie **ProroK **grenvill **4y)!(oi *Ice Creamers **alex09-2 **hurrikaani **Fdog **Eddie Newfag **awizz **okasj *Alliance A **M9(CO **Drossel **KaTaTaK **Mardgon **serg *Alliance B **Mirrorboy **Zippo **DeniS **Virus **Splinter *The Oak-Trees **Rewersy **Slenderman **Andrey **Bars **Tema **ronaldo **Fletcher **Jopik **Eto'o *Puck Fuckers **Torres (Nando) **Pogs **7OnOff **Tymb **egorka **Otrioux Playoff Spring Tournament 2013 This tournament was held March-April 2013. Teams *Sober Not **Jers **ryan **L **Mazila **Fletcher *Nordic Union **Erthe **lover **Avery **Allles **Adzh **Soundkilla *Puck Fuckers **Nando **Eddie **MigoMipo **7OnOff **Otrioux **John **SexyBeam *The Oscars **Dr.PivO **Newbie **ProroK **4y)!(oi **KU4EROFF **grenvill *The Oak-Trees **Rewersy **Slenderman **Tema **Ronaldo **Virus **Zippo **Dkato **Bars *Ice Creamers A **alex09-2 **Jobson **Hurrison **Fdog **Pogs **Nekrvrn *Ice Creamers B **Lilipotto **okasj **Awizzka **.IAMX **Matumbo **Unnamed *Alliance **Mirrorboy **DeNiS **Andrey **Drossel-17 **M9(CO **egorka **LEKKER **Kona **KaTaTaK Results Individual stats More stats Delikatestrader Tournament 2013 Up until now, every single tournament had been won by Sober Not or Nordic Union. Since this wasn't very fun for the other teams, this special tournament was played with the other teams. SN and NU didn't participate. This tournament was held in May 2013. Teams *Puck Fuckers **Nando **SexyBeam **John **MigoMipo **Eddie **7OnOff **Otrioux *The Oscars **Dr.PivO **KU4EROFF **Newbie **ProroK **grenvill **4y)!(oi *The Oak-Trees **Rewersy **Slenderman **Bars **Tema **Zippo **Mificly **kukler **Ronaldo *Ice Creamers A **alex09-2 **Hurrison **Fdog **Pogs **Jobson **Nekrvrn **Lopata *Ice Creamers B **Lilipotto **okasj **Awizz **Matumbo *Alliance **Mirrorboy **M9(CO **DeNiS **Drossel-17 **Kona **Andrey **KaTaTaK **LEKKER **egorka Round-robin Group A Group B Playoffs IPHL Cup 2013 Teams *Nordic Union **Erthe **Soundkilla **egorka **kukler **adzh **SexyBeam **allles **DeNiS *Sober Not **Jers **ryan **Mazila **L **Tema **Fletcher *Puck Fuckers **Nando **okasj **MigoMipo **Awizzka **grenvill **KaTaTaK *The Oscars **Dr.PivO **ProroK **Tymb **Pogs **Newbie **4y)!(oi *The Oak-Trees **Delicatestrader **Slenderman **Ronaldo **KU4EROFF **Serg **Lilipotto *Ice Creamers **Hurrison **Jobson **Fdog **Nekrvrn **Gnessoa **Matumbo *Alliance **Mirrorboy **alexander09-2 **Drossel-17 **M9(CO **Kona **Andrey *Totals A **Mulik **Sudba **Crab **Wolk **Dreamless55 **Dkato Group stage Group A Group B Playoffs Relegation round Individual stats Winter League 2014 Teams * Sober Not * Nordic Union * Puck Fuckers * The Oak-Trees * Ice Creamers * The Oscars * Alliance Results Individual stats